We're in this together
by drumergirl95
Summary: Taylor is trying to get back at Latnok. He has 2 people who no one would have guessed. Does Taylor really want to kidnap Amanda. And what will Kyle and Mark do to save the ones they love.


**Story:**

**Chapter: Plans change**

"We have a slight problem." said Taylor into the walkie-talkie

"What is it?" questioned a voice from the other side.

"781227 is not alone. He is with the girl." Taylor whispered as he made sure 781227 wasn't coming.

"Taylor you'll just have to get both of them.That's not a problem is it?" ordered the voice.

'We were only supposed to get xy, not the girl too." Taylor argued as he watched Amanda

"Taylor have you gotten soft? I thought you wanted to get back at Latnok!" replied the voice.

Taylor let out a huff. "No! It's not a poblem."Taylor hissed as he lowered his voice.

--

_"Tonight has been perfect. Kyle and I said both said I love you to each other. I mean I have said it before to Charlie but not I didn't feel the same as I did as tonight. The first time I said it to Charlie the words felt hollow and as if they weren't even mine. Tonight when I said it to Kyle it felt everything but hollow.I actually meant it and he did too. I'm glad mom let Kyle take me to prom."_ Amanda thought while she waited for Kyle and played with her dress. Amanda heard foot steps behind her. She thought it was Kyle but when she tried to turn around she felt a rag come over her mouth and and a large hand come across her stomach. Amanda knew this wasn't Kyle but who else could it be? _"Scream! she thought Run! Fight! Try to get away!" _she thought but Amanda wasn't strong enough. She felt a heavy sleep come over her. _"Kyle! Please Help me!"_ she screamed in her head. After what Kyle had just showed her she knew somehow he would be able know she was in trouble. Her last thoughts were _"My superman please save me.". _Then she passed out.

--

_Voice Over: As I was getting Amanda's bag I felt this strange kind of feeling in my stomach. And I felt as is she was calling for help in some way. I tried to listen for her heartbeat but suddenly my thoughts were interrupted._

"Hey. You got everything you need?" Mark asked as he stared at Kyle.

"I do now." he answered and turned to go back to Amanda.

_Voice Over: As I walked outside I felt that same feeling again. Amanda wasn't there. As I searched the parking lot I noticed the Latnok ring. When I picked up the Latnok ring a million of thoughts flooded through my head. _"Amanda!"_I shouted through the parking lot as I looked for her.She's gone. I have to find her. I have to go back in my memory and find her._

--

"Mike! We have a problem.Your going to have to get 781227."Taylor ordered as he dragged Amanda to a van.

"It's Mark! And what is 781227." Mark snapped into a walkie-talkie he had hidden in his bag.

"Ok, Mark! 781227 is Kyle. You will have to get Kyle1Taylor barked as he opened the van door and lifted Amanda into the van.

"That was no the plan!" Mark snapped at Taylor."I was only suppose be friends and get his guard down."

"Yeah well plans change. Just do the damn job or your little girlfriend wont be able to make it to her next birthday. I'll meet you at the spot. I left you a tazor and a rag covered in chloroform. That is all you need and whatever you do don't put the rag anywhere near your nose or mouth. Oh and one more thing there are some car keys to a black van. Use that one to bring Kyle to the spot." Taylor ordered as he got into the van.

"Fine!" Mark hissed "But if you lay a hand I swear I will.."

"You'll what. Mark you are way out of your league here. Just do the job." Taylor responded as he laughed silently at Mark's pathetic little threat.

Mark did not respond to Taylor instead he reached into his DJ bag and pulled out a tazor, a rag, and car keys.

--

Kyle went back to far. He went back to the beginning of the night. When he surprised Amanda.

_Voice Over: I went back and replayed through the whole night. I was able to see Amanda's beautiful smile again and hear the sweetness in her voice once more. As I was going through the night I stopped when I got to our dance. Where we both said I love you. I will never forget that moment. As I came towards the end of the night, where Amanda went missing I started to move around to find Amanda's kid napper._

Mark quietly walked towards the exit doors. As he approached the exit doors he got ready to sneak up on Kyle. Kyle was just about to see the face of Amanda's kid napper when Mark came up behind Kyle and tazored him. Kyle fell to the ground because of Mark's surprise attack. Before Kyle could could open his eyes he felt someone put a cloth over his mouth. Kyle felt a deep sleep come over him. His last thought were "I_ have to find Amanda!"_ then Kyle closed his eyes and passed out.

"Sorry Kyle." Mark said to the unconscious Kyle just above a whisper. Kyle's perfect plans for tonight had definitely changed.


End file.
